A Broken Man
by Snapefan85
Summary: In order to fully understand the man who now lay broken upon the floor of the Shrieking Shack, one must fully understand who he was. Must go back. Back farther than one might have thought necessary. To the before the pieces started to fall into place. Let me just say this here - I own nothing of the original characters or concepts by JK Rowling on which this is based.
1. Gobstones, Pomp and Circumstance - 1945

Chapter 1 - Gobstones, Pomp and Circumstance - 1945

Eileen Prince was running along the corridor to the Great Hall. She had long dark hair brought into a bun at the back of her head, a quill and a nib pen stuck tightly into it, a few stray lank pieces flopped along framing her head. She had a long, serious face, with heavy eyebrows that jumped out of her pale skin. As she arrived in the Hall, a group of serious looking, but tired students half in their robes and half in button down shirts and ties straightened up.

"About time you showed up," a sly looking dark haired boy said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I was helping Old Sluggy with his inventory," Eileen replied as she stuffed her new but already well loved copy of Advanced Potion-Making(1), already looking like it was five years old, into her backpack. "Surprised you weren't there actually, Tom."

"Always nice to share the load with you, Eileen."

"Either get a room or drop it," said a toad faced girl. "Honestly, Gobstones is not the time for you two to do this little dance of yours."

Eileen's face filled with color, her sallow cheeks flushing to a bright red and a small smile cracked across her lips. Tom, on the other hand, looked bored with the idea.

"Right," said Eileen, taking charge. "There are only two more weeks before we go against Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for the Gobstones championship in London. I've talked to Professor Dippet to make sure that our reservations at the Leaky Cauldron are set. We leave on Thursday. Rowle, McNair, you have special permission to apparate back for Quidditch. If you even think about getting beaten by a Bludger, block with your body, not your arms, we need those. I'll see to it that you don't know the password to your common rooms from now to the end of the school term if you cause us to lose. Any questions?"

The other students squirmed before her a bit, but otherwise looked sufficiently satisfied with her preparations. Only a single student seemed lost in deep thought while slowly raising her hand.

"Milly."

"Are the arrangements two to a room?" she asked pointedly, her face sharp.

"Four. They are doubles, there are two for boys and three for girls."

"Any professors?"

"Shut, Milly! You ask nearly as many questions as Aldous did last year!" Rowle, was clearly ready to get started.

"Just because we Ravenclaws give things thought, instead of blindly following orders -"

"That's enough!" Eileen's voice did not raise, yet the tone was forceful enough to silence the entire room. "We will be escorted by professor Dumbledore to the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday. He will stay the evenings with us, but will attend the Quidditch match on Saturday. I've made sure that our first heats will not interfere with Quidditch, however, if the game runs long, you need to be back by 1:30 for the elimination rounds."

"Leave Quidditch?" asked Rowle.

"You have a backup for your position, Rowle. We need you against Durmstrang if they make it to the finals," Tom said silkily, his eyes staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall rather than on the on his team mates.

"Any last questions?" asked Eileen with a bit of attitude, wanting to get on to practice. There were no other hands or comments. "No? Good. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw together, and Gryffindor with Slytherin to start. We'll go for thirty minutes and then switch."

"Thirty minutes?" cried a younger boy beside Milly. "But there are exams coming up."

"I do believe you will survive it," hissed Milly.

"Honestly," replied Eileen. "Don't you think I know that? All of us seventh years have NEWTS in less than that. Thirty minutes, then we switch. Whining about it will only postpone the end of our practice."

Eileen readied a timer as the students sorted themselves into their houses, and then formed teams. There were not quite enough students to truly pit house against house, but enough that they could work together to form micro-teams of the two houses as they choose. Slytherin team only had one girl, but had four boys, so the boys had to split with each other and join the Gryffindors.

The sand dripped down in the hourglass counting the minutes. After thirty had gone by, the students rearranged themselves with another group, and again once more after thirty minutes. Once they were finished, thoroughly stinking from the putrid liquid contained within the gobstones and exhausted from a long day and night, the students slunk out of the Great Hall. All except Tom and Eileen.

"You don't have to stay you know," Eileen said to Tom waving her wand at an errant spot of gobstone liquid on the floor. "Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with your other friends in common room?

"Other friends?"

"The ones who shoot the curses at first years." Eileen eyed him carefully with a raised eyebrow. She was judging him, and he knew it.

"Not today, besides you stay each day after practice to clean up, I thought you could use the help," he replied. "Besides, I had a question for you."

"If you are planning on asking me out again, Tom, the answer is still no. With all do respect, I like you as a teammate and a friend, but that is all." The happiness that was upon Eileen's face during the Gobstones Team practice faded into a stern look of annoyance.

"Believe me, Eileen, you have made yourself quite clear." Tom looked only slightly disappointed. "I did however have a question entirely unrelated to my feelings for you."

Tom walked over to a long table and picked Eileen's gobstone bag up and handed it to her, the Great Hall once again returned to its former glory and effectively deodorized. They walked out of the Great Hall, Tom holding the door for her. She blushed slightly.

"You had a question, Tom" she said lightly as they walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"I was wondering what you planned on doing after you completed your education here."

"I… well…" she was bright red, the most color that has ever been in her face.

"It cannot be that bad," Tom pushed. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the wall, her face mere inches away. Tom put a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise me," she said softly, not looking away from the cold bricks. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"You are a great witch, one of the best in our year. Except me of course," he smirked. "I'm sure it is nothing to be asham-"

"I am not ashamed," she said loudly as she whipped around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Now it was he who was turning red. Eileen was one of the few people who could disarm him.

"I know, its just… Tom, you know how the other Slytherin's are. They are so proud of their blood status, like a badge of honor. No one can see it, but they still polish it with their convictions. And you, you are proud to be a wizard, are you not?"

"Absolutely."

"I am, too. A proud Slytherin. I am proud to be a part of Salazar Slytherin's noble house, where the students strive to attain greatness."

"Whatever the cost," Tom added.

"Exactly," Eileen said blushing again. She moved down the hall to a bench and took a seat. "Exactly. When I was young, Tom, my parents enrolled me in an academy. They wanted me to have a full well rounded education. Complete with all of the reading, writing and mathematics. I learned science and Shakespeare. I learned capitals and calculations. When my Hogwarts letter arrived, my parents gave me a choice. Again, Tom, a secret. Can you keep it?"

"Of course."

"Do I want to go to Hogwarts or do I want to continue school. I said I wanted both. I knew something of the wizarding world being raised in a pure blood family, so when I was in school I started to see… connections. Connections between history and wizarding history. Connections between science and potion brewing."

"So what, you obviously chose Hogwarts."

"But I didn't really. I did choose both. I talked to my professors and was told I had to petition with Headmaster Dippet. I did and I got this," Eileen said as she pulled out a slight gold chain weighted by a heavy circular hourglass configuration from her pocket.

"Is that a-?"

"Time turner," she said, answering Tom before he could even finish. "It is how I have been getting to classes all year. I turn it back the amount of time I need and then I am able to repeat classes here at school. At the end of the day, once I finish my homework, I turn it back again while with Dippet and I go to Muggle school."

"You must be joking!" Tom sneered at her. "Muggle school? What could you possibly learn there that would be of the slightest use to you?"

"Plenty. You used to be top of the class in potions Tom, who holds that spot now?"

"You do," he said sheepishly.

"And history of magic?"

"You again."

"Arithmancy?"

"I know where you are going with this…"

"Muggle studies?"

"That class doesn't even count," Tom rolled his eyes.

"It does Tom. This is a world we share with Muggles, unless they are all gone, that is something you have to accept, and I don't see them leaving the planet any time soon. Do you?"

Tom didn't answer her. He stared at the ground, toeing a loose stone with his foot.

"Does it really help with arithmancy?" He was still staring at the floor, despite once again engaging in conversation.

"Yes, the higher level maths really help, especially coupled with your sciences like physics."

"You sound like lunatic. Come on, before we get in trouble for being out of bed." He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "So how exactly did taking Muggle classes help you get ahead of me in potions, I mean. You were always a great potioneer, but now… Now you could practically teach the class."

"Well, Tom," she said walking beside him down the stairs to the dungeons to their common room. "In this one class, chemistry, we learned about elements. Elements make up everything. Take our quill ink for example. It is composed of a soot like powder mixed with water. The soot is carbon. The carbon comes from living things like plants and trees that had been burned or decayed. Carbon is also inside rocks, and birds, and you and me. You know those tablets we get in hospital when we are sick. They also contain carbon. But when they are confronted by an acid, like vinegar, they bubble up. The acid and the carbon interact. They create carbon dioxide and a byproduct from the additives."

"Chemistry."

"Chemistry, yes." They entered their common room, which was quiet and empty. Sitting on the couch, they relaxed. "So with chemistry and botany and science in general, I got a better understanding of what exactly in potion ingredients were interacting, and therefore what was to be expected. In chemistry, you need to balance your equations. If you have 6 of compound A, you might need 4 of compound B in order for them to react in full."

"For example?"

"Okay, for example. Remember a few weeks ago when we had practice after lunch before herbology?

"Yes."

"Remember how before class you remarked that you weren't feeling well?"

"Yeah, a little light headed."

"Well, maybe this might help. Did you know that plants _breathe_?"

"Again, Eileen, you are sounding like a lunatic.

"Plants breathe, Tom. 6CO2 plus 6H2O with a bit of sunlight is converted to C6H12O6 and 6O2." Seeing the blank look on his face, she explained further. "6 carbon dioxide, which is what we breathe out, combines with 6 waters. Energy from the sun helps to convert them to sugar, which is energy for plants and 6 oxygens which is what we breathe. Make sense?"

"Barely. So plants breathe in what we breathe out and then breathe out what we breathe in and they make sugar?" Tom was still looking confused.

"Basically. But you can't have just one carbon dioxide and 4 water, it has to be 6 and 6. Balanced. It is the same with potions. In order for your potions to turn out right you have to use up all of your ingredients, and they have to be pure."

"I think I understand the concept, not that I can even begin to understand why you would choose this situation."

"So to your original question, Tom, I have given it a fair bit of thought. Again, I am asking for your discretion. I have decided to go to university for a couple of years."

"University?" Tom stopped at the top of the stairs to the dungeons, as if the news would topple him down them in a heap, before continuing down.

"I was accepted at University College of London to study Chemistry."

"University?" He said again, scowling as he said the words, as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Why do you say it like that, Tom?"

"No, honestly, I guess, that is… um…"

"Thank you, Tom, I know it is a great decision on my part," she said slightly upset as they left the hallway and entered their dormitory and proceeded to the couch, Tom taking a seat beside her.

"Not exactly what I was thinking but, after that, what are you going to do?"

"Why Tom?" she was getting tired of the questioning.

"I... just… I'm curious, is all. I mean... What about Slytherin traditions?"

"I am a good witch, Tom. I just want to be better." She stood and walked toward the girls chambers. "We don't have to love Muggles, but we have to respect them. They are smart and beautiful creatures just like wizards, Tom."

At this Tom stood. "You can't be serious!"

"We can learn a lot from them. Good night, Tom"

As Eileen casually strode into the girls chambers, Tom stood fuming. The first person who could disarm him, and the first person who he ever felt that he would want to protect has just, ever so casually, professed to him the value of Muggles. The worst of it was that she had a few valuable points. No matter to him of course, she was still a valuable witch. If Tom didn't know himself better, he would have said that he loved that witch (2), whom he watched scribbling notes into her copy of Advanced Potion-Making while in class in tall fine curling print.

As the school year wound to a close, he found himself watching Eileen Prince more and more. The pure-blooded witch had him captivated as if under a spell. His head was fuzzy each time he thought of the fact that she was to be attending a Muggle university, essentially abandoning the wizarding world for which she showed so much talent. His own ambition of returning to Hogwarts, winning her over, controlling her was shutting around him.

When the day finally came, they graduated, each having taken their NEWTs without having said another word to the other. She was nearly lost to him. After graduation, she had actually slipped out of the common room without even saying goodbye. She had packed her trunk and made her way out of the school to await the rest of the students to join her at the black lake and take the ride across in the boats that first bore them to Hogwarts. Tom watched her from the doorway, standing around alone with the rest of Slytherin House joking behind him as they packed for the summer. Her pale skin was porcelain in the sunlight, and every once in a while Tom would see a smile crack across her face. He sighed as he returned to the school to seek out Headmaster Dippet, knowing that the there is an opening for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, hopeful that this will not be the last time that they see each other.

**Chapter Notes**

The copy of Advanced Potion Making that Snape had is said to be around 50 years old, with how well loved it was, premature aging would be a result, however care would be taken to slow it over time. Snape would love this book, a link to his mother and care for it. Therefore, you may as well tack on a few years. As Eileen Prince's birth year is based on estimates from knowledge of the book and when she gave birth to Severus Snape, it is safe to say that it is in the realm of possibility that she and Tom Riddle may have gone to school together.

Tom Riddle loving another being has already been debunked as he was conceived under Amortentia and love spells. However, it is not out of the realm of possibility that he could confuse feelings of love, even mistake his want to possess and control Eileen as that of love.

15


	2. Chemistry of a Different Kind - 1947

Chapter 2 - Chemistry of a Different Kind - 1947

Eileen was busying herself in the lab, knowing that there was only a few weeks left of term before it let out for the summer. She wore a simple skirt to just below the knee and a collared blouse, with her hair pulled back in pins and curls that brushed the back of her neck. It was the height of fashion for the times in the muggle world, not that she really cared that she was fitting in or not. She only knew that she was not wearing the robes that she had become so accustomed to as she was washing beakers, and rinsing test tubes and glass pipettes and placing them carefully in the drying rack. The work was quiet, but she was not alone in the laboratory.

A tall young man was carefully labeling and organizing chemicals in a supply cabinet a few feet away from her. His sweater vest tossed across one of the lab benches a few feet away in the warm laboratory, and his tie flung over his shoulder. Every once in a while Eileen would catch him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. The boy was older than her, a junior, while she was just a sophomore. He had a long face, with a long hooked nose, and long shiny black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She really was no one to notice his appearance, the fumes of brewing mixtures by day and experimental potions by night left her with a pallid complexion and a lankness in her locks.

The boy suddenly cleared his throat loudly, shifting in his place before looking at her.

"Are you another one of the fellows?" he asked shyly.

"Yes," Eileen blushed. This is not the first time this year that they had been working a late night together. It was, however, the first time that the professor or any of the other fellows was absent.

"Welcome to the club," he shifted closer to her and reached across with an open hand.

"Thank you."

When Eileen reached out her hand to shake his, he grabbed it, holding it in his firmly, but not too hard. It was like when a prince first meets a princess, and he takes her hand, bowing, kissing it gently. He did not kiss it though, but rather, he looked her directly in the eyes. She was glad that all he did was smile at her before releasing her hand, a year of mild encounters like this and this is the first time that he even bothers to say hello? How dare he hide himself!

"It is a pleasure to get to know you." He had a beautiful smile. Not beautiful in a traditional sense, there was some to be desired there, but it was beautiful because it was so genuine. That was the same with the rest of him. Fierce eyes, that looked into Eileen's soul, the high cheekbones, almost feminine. The impressive lines of his jaw. It was like he was cut out of marble. She had never been one to notice people, classmates, only Tom, really. She was too busy with her studies.

"Likewise" she replied, blushing again as she was finishing off the last of her glassware. "Would you care for some help?"

"No, it is quite alright, it is easier with one person, however, the dry ingredients can use some assistance. I could show you what I'm doing, if you would like."

"Please." Eileen drew closer to him, watching him grab another bottle of stale urine colored liquid.

"You grab a container, check that the description and name on the container matches the credentials in the MSDS booklet. If it does, you top off to the weight or measure listed in on the page. If the label is still legible, then it is fine to go back into the cabinet alphabetized, if not, we make a new label."

"Is the weight approximate?"

"How so?"

"In order to get the exact weight of the materials inside, I would need to put it into a different pre-weighed container before -"

"No, nothing like that, if you can get it close, that is fine. They just have a fill weight or measure because if it is dropped, the professor is fine with that measure being lost rather than going back through cleaning it and purifying it. Here, let me get you a key."

Tobias fumbled with his keyring, searching for a particular key. Finding it, he walked across the room, Eileen close behind him, to the teacher's desk and unlocked a drawer pulling out a key, handing it to her.

"Now you are one of us," he said grinning from ear to ear, laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. It was almost cute. "That will get you into the classrooms, the lab, the supply room, and the cabinets."

Eileen looked around the room, then headed the door between the sink where she was working and the cabinet. She inserted the key, and let herself inside. The room had no windows, rather it was lined with shelves upon shelves of containers, boxes, and other supplies. She stood in awe as she slowly moved about the shelves.

"You look like I imagine Cinderella did at her first ball," the man said from the door causing Eileen to jump. He entered the room, gliding across the cold stone floor. Eileen backed the last few inches into a cabinet, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Would you like to go to the student center, perhaps grab a drink?"

"Sorry," Eileen said. "Don't we need to finish?"

"It is only maintenance. Once the lab is cleaned we are done for the day, restocking is on-going."

"Oh." Eileen turned away pretending to look for something.

"Perhaps we could go to the cinema?" he prodded.

"I'm sorry, I really need to prepare for… finals." Eileen was blushing again. She was not even making eye contact and yet he caused her to blush. What was this feeling, it has never happened before, and she wasn't even sure she liked being so disarmed by a man. Here she was, Eileen Prince, being brought to blushing by a mere mortal man.

"Prepare for finals? Are you worried?" 

She didn't want to admit to him that she was she was. She had never before worried about final examinations, or grades or homework, and had always had enough time budgeted for her studies, but now, somehow it was different. A single course load was still weighing her down just as much as her double load at Hogwarts, plus muggle school had, and the examinations themselves made her more nervous than her N.E.W.T.S. did just the year before.

"A bit." She blushed again.

"I'm a year ahead of you, you know. I could help you study."

"Really?"

"Just two things in return," he said cheekily.

"Wha is that?" Eileen asked cautiously.

"One, your name. Two, you come to the cinema with me tonight." Tobias grinned widely.

"My name is Eileen and I would love the break."

"Fantastic." He was grinning ear to ear as he held out a hand to her.

She took it and followed him out of the supply room as he turned off the light. They put the other supplies and binders away, and went to leave.

"And just what is your name, by the way?," Eileen asked, pulling the laboratory door closed behind her.

"Tobias," he said, holding out an arm for her to hold as he escorted her out of the building toward his car.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Eileen returned back to her dormitory late that evening, escorted right up to the door by Tobias Snape after their evening at the cinema followed by a late dinner. He had been a perfect gentleman all night, opening doors, pulling out chairs, offering her his arm, but never being lewd. It was astonishing even more so when they arrived back at campus when he ran round the car to open her door, led her to the dormitory and escorted her to the door, which he held for her as she went inside, without even hinting at wanting an evening's kiss.

It was exactly like at the cinema with the dapper young man and the exquisite young woman, all that was missing was that kiss. Never before had a boy treated her with such care and kindness, like he might actually _like _her. Her head drifted cloudily, before she came back to reality. She shook her head violently as she went up the stairs. Pausing at a landing, she could see his car first pulling away. Had it really been a perfect evening?

As she reached her room, she thought of all the things she had yet to do. Homework, the wash, studying for final examinations. She walked up to her desk, and pulled at a drawer, opening it. Inside was a small wooden box. She picked it up carefully, running her fingers along the seam of the opening, before lifting the lid off.

Inside, carefully placed, was the time turner that she so relied on while at Hogwarts. She lifted it carefully by the chain, running her index finger over its contours. No. this was not the time or the place. She quickly replaced it in the box, back into the drawer and shut it firmly before sitting down and taking out her textbooks and getting to work.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

The term sped by quicker than Eileen could have imagined. Tobias met her nearly every day for lunch, and worked with her into the evening after the lab had been attended to. By the time examinations arose, she did not have any fears at all other than her next year courses.

Between evenings of study and picnics on the lawn at lunch sometimes twice a week, she had grown not only accustomed to, but to care for Tobias and it was obvious by the way he caressed her face with his hands when he pushed her hair out of her face that he cared for her, too.

All that was left to do was say goodbye, something she was dreading doing, but unavoidable as she watched him walking toward her dormitory amid the packing students as they all prepared to leave for the summer. She went downstairs and met him at the door, opening it and stepping outside as he reached for the buzzer.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left," he said, looking slightly sad.

Eileen took his hand and led him to a bench nearby the dorms. Sitting she watched as he looked at the ground, kicking at a loose stone. She put a hand on his lap, causing him to look up. Usually it was he who initiated any contact. He looked deeply into her dark eyes.

"I'll miss you," Eileen said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

He took her hand in his, clasping his other firmly around it, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go. They sat peacefully like this for hours, soaking in each other's presence. The other students slowly thinned out, the sun setting and casting a glow on their faces as it peaked between some trees.

Stirring, Eileen raised her head, and kissed him on the cheek before standing and leading him by hand to his car. He got in slowly, and rolled down the window.

"I… I lo-," he started to say to her. She stopped him with her lips.

A sweet strawberry taste filling his mouth as she wordlessly showed him how much he will be missed. When she parted, he knew it was time, and slowly drove away watching Eileen as she stood on the curb as he drove out of sight.

Eileen, went back up to her dormitory, and grabbed a book bag from her room, before beginning a walk off campus to a nearby wood. Once there she reached into her bag and pulled out her wand and a cloak. Slipping into the cloak, she disappeared with a loud pop, reappearing in a crowded alleyway surrounded by witches and wizards alike.

Eileen had every intention of seeing Tobias again next year, surprising him with the fact that she will have risen up to his year courses over the summer. The only downfall in taking the extra summer courses was that they were not covered by her scholarship, which means that she needed a job. Luckily enough for her, she was particularly skilled in potion making, and the apothecary in Diagon Alley was in need of an assistant potioneer.

She strode through the shops and made her way to the apothecary in no time. She went to the books and looked over the orders for the day.

"Eileen is that you?" she heard a grumble from the back of the shop. A stout, old, toad of a man came forward.

"Sir?" Eileen replied.

"I need you to go to Knockturn Alley and fetch more flobberworm mucus and nightshade from Mulpepper. Here's 120 Galleons, he already has the order"

"Yes, sir."

She took the money and headed out of the store, straight to Knockturn Alley. In recent years, Knockturn Alley had begun to get a reputation for being seedy, unfortunately, Mulpepper's shop there had some of the best supplies when supplies run short before a large order, much better than in Diagon Alley. It was much worth the stares from others to be able to procure the finest ingredients for brewing prized potions. No one cares where the ingredients came from when it came time to pick them up, they only cared about how well they worked.

She silently slipped down the dark corridors, not really paying attention to where she was going, only thinking about the summer she had in store for her. Would it be so wrong to pull out the time turner to spend extra time in the shop during the summer? If she did, she would have more money for during the year, when she would not be working. More money is more trips to the cinema. More picnics. More Tobias.

More people for her to walk into! She landed right on her bottom, her hair flopping into her face.

"I'm so sorry," she began. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Its nothing," replied a slippery voice from under a hood.

The man moved around her leaving her where she fell.

"Tom?" she asked, turning toward his fast retreating back.

The man stopped and turned back to her slowly. She pushed the hair out of her face.

"Eileen." The man removed his hood. Tom Riddle was taller than before, more muscular with a more angled face. However, his eyes no longer had the fire that they used to, no longer had the care. They were dark and cold. His skin was pale, almost translucent. He looked ill.

He walked back to Eileen, who still sat upon the damp ground. Offering her a hand, he helped her to her feet, after which she threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. His body stiffened before he gingerly put two arms around her.

"It has been a while, how have you been?" Eileen said, finally pulling away.

"Well," Tom said curtly. "And yourself?"

"I've been wonderful. I would love to catch up some time. Butterbeer? We could go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"That would be nice," Tom said, a faint smile passing his lips briefly.

"I'm working now, but will get out at 9. Or another day if you are busy," Eileen suggested.

"I can wait. Tonight would be good."

"Great, I'll see you at 9, then."

"9pm," Tom said with a nod. He turned and strolled out of the alleyway, and Eileen proceeded to Mulpepper's shop to procure the ingredients.

The rest of the evening sped by, mixing and brewing, crushing and cutting. Her mind was already elsewhere. Before she knew it, 9pm had already arrived. She cleaned up her station, and said goodnight before heading off to the Leaky Cauldron.

Entering the pub, she looked around, not finding Tom anywhere. Then, in a darkened corner booth sat a cloaked man, much like she saw in Knockturn Alley. Tom. She walked over to the booth and sat across from him. He moved further into the booth, out of sight, and removed his hood. Eileen waved over a waitress and ordered two butterbeers while Tom pretended to be interested in the wooden walls. When their butterbeers arrived, she raised a toast.

"It is good to see you Tom," Eileen said, a warmth in her voice.

"And yourself. I admit, I was surprised to see you in Diagon Alley," he said, clinking her glass and taking a sip.

"Why?"

"You are a big_ university_ hotshot now, aren't you?" Tom asked sneering at the word.

"No Tom, not a hot shot. A student. A chemistry student, like I explained before."

"Two years out of Hogwarts and you still haven't realized that-"

"What? That I'm wasting my time?" Eileen said coldly. "I wanted to catch up, Tom, not be judged for my decisions. I thought we were friends. I thought you would understand."

"Understand?" he hissed.

"Yes, Tom." Eileen's voice was firm. " **'Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends.' **I am doing just that Tom. Any means. In the past year I have invented twelve new potions, and made great improvements to the Draught of Living Death."

"And you think it is because you went to university?" Tom's voice was calmer now.

"No, I think it is because Muggles present the information differently than wizards do. We focus so much on the whole and the effects of components that we fail to look further. Fail to look at the _why_."

"And you are learning that, then?"

"Yes," Eileen said coolly.

"I'm happy that you are finding this experience… educational."

"And what about you, Tom?" Eileen asked. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, right after school let out, I tried to get a job at Hogwarts, but Professor Dippet rejected me."

"Why?"

"He said I was too young, that 18 was too young to become a professor. That I needed to explore the world and round out my experiences. _Become an expert in the subject and know myself above all_, as he put it." Tom seemed disgusted by the idea.

"So have you? Have you been exploring the world?"

"No, I got a job at Borgin and Burkes right after that, surprised the hell out of the professors back at Hogwarts. Something about me not living up to my potential? Old Sluggy was furious, turned purple when he heard the news and Professor Dumbledore just about stopped talking to me almost instantly, bit of a help there, really" Tom was looking down at the table. Rubbing a hematite colored cube shaped ring on his index finger.

"Borgin and Burkes. That must be… interesting if nothing else," Eileen seemed to be trying to make the best of the situation. "Do you see a lot of historical artifacts, or is it mostly dark arts stuff?"

"Both. Equally actually."

He started fumbling around in his cloak pocket, a metallic clanking sound emitting from it as he pulled something out on a long gold chain chain. He regarded the object carefully, polishing off some brownish black sticky spots with his fingers before passing it over to Eileen.

It was a clunky looking locket. Eileen turned it over in her hand looking at its golden face. A fine serpentine S inlaid on the front in glittering green stone.

"Is this-?" Eileen started, astonishment in her hushed voice as she handed it back to Tom.

"The Slytherin Locket." Tom looked pleased with himself. "Hepzibah Smith came down the shop a just yesterday for an appraisal. She wasn't interested in selling at first, but I persuaded her. Last thing I do for Borgin and Burkes."

"Last thing?"

"I quit today, but I know they were eager to get their hands on the locket after yesterday, so I met with her just after we spoke earlier. I was able to convince her that now was the time to sell, that interest in historical artifacts was high now, but who knows, in the future the buying price might drop. I'll pop down there afterwards. What were you doing down here?"

"I'm working the summer at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary during the night, while taking extra classes over the holiday."

"Nice to see some things never change." His smile was quick. "You are going to be a famous witch one day, I just know it."

"Thank you, I hope so," Eileen said finishing her butterbeer.

"I should really be going now, before they close shop," Tom said.

"Oh!" Eileen was startled. "Of course"

Tom shifted out of the booth, raising his hood again and walked out back to the alley with Eileen, where she took his hand in his causing him to whip around at her.

"I hope I see you again soon, Tom. It was good to see you, you are a dear friend to me."

"Perhaps we will," Tom said coolly, slipping his hand out of hers before disappearing back into the winding, narrow brick-lined streets of Knockturn Alley. Little did Eileen know that this was the last time she would see Tom as she knew him, he would soon slip out of this world never to be seen again.

18


	3. An Imperfect Union - 1953-1954

Chapter 3 - An Imperfect Union - 1953-1954

Time slipped by quickly. By taking extra courses during the summer of 1947, Eileen was able to accelerate her studies and join Tobias in the third year classes. They had organic chemistry and microbiology together as well.

Tobias split his time between chemistry and ancient history, earning himself a double major by the time of his graduation in 1951. Eileen, on the other hand, focused her mind on the sciences alone, taking additional courses in botany, anatomy, and advanced microbiology, learning about bodies and the ways that organisms and substances interacted with and affected the body.

Now that the school year has ended, it was time for Eileen and Tobias to enter the real world. Tobias had landed a job right out of school in a prestigious chemists working on new medicines, while Eileen returned to Mulpepper's Apothecary to brew full-time.

Tobias had an apartment near the lab where he worked in Cokesworth. Eileen on the other hand returned home, frequently visiting Tobias on the weekends. The time apart was especially hard on Tobias, who would often take Eileen into his arms, wrapping her into a warm embrace that would go on for minutes. Holding her, he would squeeze her tightly, trying to nearly touching every inch of her body to his. However, this time, on a cool autumn day, Tobias only waved at her and held her hands rather than hold her.

"What's wrong," Eileen asked. It was late Autumn, a cool breeze whipping around them, their scarves blowing into knots.

Still Tobias couldn't even look at her. He merely held her hands in his for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, it happened. Tobias dropped to his knees before her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Eileen Prince, from the moment I first saw you in lab, I knew you were the one. The one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, learn to be a better man from, and grow old with. You are always so confident, so sure of yourself, and it disarms me. The only thing that I was confident in after that was that you were what was missing in my life."

"Tobias," Eileen started, her voice shaking like never before.

"Please, let me finish." Tobias said, looking into her eyes, tears filling his. "_You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. I have loved none but you. Have you not seen this? Can you fail to have understood my wishes?_(1). Please do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth."

Tobias reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, holding it out to Eileen. She looked from the ring to Tobias, not a word passing her lips. Her mouth opened and closed as if attempting to start a thousand responses, yet being able to voice none.

"Persuasion," Eileen whispered, barely above a whisper.

"I know Jane Austen is your favorite."

"I'm sorry." Eileen's throat hitched, tears in her eyes. Pulling her hands from Tobias's, she ran from him, quicker than she would have known possible.

Entering a woods on the edge of the park where they met that day, Eileen dodged trees between her tears, dead branches snapping beneath her feet. She turned to look back only once she had reached the woods from where she was able to see Tobias still kneeling looking confused and hurt. Eileen kept running, even ignoring the sounds of breaking branches that weren't coming from herself.

Eileen tripped, over a raised root, rolling down a small hill right into a clearing. She was slightly cut, her ego bruised, and dirty, a rip in the knee of the leggings she wore beneath her skirt. Pulling her knees to her chest she rocked herself as she cried. She had just rejected the love of her life.

Tobias hung on the edge of the clearing, having carefully crept down the hill quietly. He watched as Eileen wept. Carefully, silently, we went to her, sitting down beside her and pulling her to himself. She fell into his arms, sobbing quietly as he stroked her hair.

"What is it, love," Tobias whispered quietly.

"It's nothing," Eileen said, her face still buried in his strong chest.

"Alright. I have to know though," he said lifting her face to his gently. "Why don't you want to marry me? Do you not love me?"

"Tobias, no!" Eileen threw her arms around him. "I do, I do love you."

"Then why? What have I done?"

"Tobias, there are things about me that you do not know, things I cannot possibly begin to explain-"

"Try, please."

"I can't, really."

"Is your name really Eileen Prince?" He asked, holding her slightly away from himself so that he can see her face.

"Yes, its nothing like that."

"Are you mentally or criminally insane?"

"No... do I seem crazy?

"Right now? A bit." Tobias joked, trying to lighten mood. "Did you kill someone?

"No, Tobias!"

"Then what? What else is there?"

"I... can't... I need to think. I just need some time to think."

"I can live with that, but rejection will just about kill me, Eileen. Kill me."

Eileen stood up, Tobias wiping the tears from her eyes. and walking her out of the woods. When they reached the parking lot, Tobias stopped.

"When will we see each other again? I don't want to rush you, but-"

"Next week?" Eileen said. It gave her a deadline.

"Works for me. Will you ring me if you cha-"

"Next week, Saturday. I'll be ready."

"Next week then."

Tobias leaned in and kissed her before climbing into his car. Eileen stood and watched as he drove away and out of sight, then she returned to the woods. With a loud pop, Eileen had apparated back to her home.

What was she going to do. Of course she loved him, and there was no question of his love for her. The only issue was the fact that she was a witch and he was a muggle. The International Statute of Secrecy said that she could not reveal her abilities to a muggle, not unless they were _actually_ getting married, and until she said yes, that would not be the case. Then again, how fair would it be to Tobias if she didn't tell him before hand? And heaven forbid they had children who had magical abilities and he was unaware of her status! Then what? No! She had to tell him if her intentions were to say yes. But how?

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Over the course of the week Eileen thought of the various ways that she could tell Tobias that she was a witch, and not one of them was in compliance with Wizarding Law. Not one. She could demonstrate her abilities, and then obliviate him as he ran away screaming as the Aurors came for her. She could tell him, and watch as he laughed nervously as he backed away. She could always not tell him and tell him that she can't marry him. No, that was not an option either. She loved him.

There was always another option. She could show him what she was, show him and hope for the best. The only catch was that he would have to come to her. It was settled then. She rang him on the phone inviting him to her place instead of their usual meeting spot that next Saturday. She told him that she would leave the door unlocked, and that he should just let himself in, that she might be in the middle of something when he got there and she would make lunch.

When the day finally came, Eileen made her final preparations. It was not knowingly performing magic in front of a muggle if he came at an unknown to her time and just let himself into her parent's house. It should be forgivable, an _unfortunate mistake_. She set her preparations, waving her wand about, starting lunch on itself and left it to cook before settling in the living room in a large comfy chair and waited, reading a book in a glowing faint light.

Tobias let himself in, closing the door behind him. He had a bouquet for her, sunflowers and some Chinese lanterns, which he hid behind his back. Entering further into the house, he saw a faint glow, which he walked towards. He thought about calling out, but wanted to surprise her so he waited until he saw her. Eileen was sitting in a large chair in the living room reading a book intently. The room was the same which held the warm glow he followed, which he now saw was emitting from tiny orbs of light, floating in midair. He dropped the flowers out of shock.

"Tobias!" Eileen said, startled by the sudden noise, she honestly hadn't heard him come in. The orbs of light glowed brighter.

"What... What is this, Eileen." Tobias had already recovered himself and was inspecting one of the orbs, poking a finger into it, and moving his hand through the light.

"I'm sorry, I got into my book, and didn't have a chance to clean up."

"Clean up... light?"

Eileen waved her hand, and the orbs of light disappeared. In the dark, Eileen could hear Tobias moving away from her. She turned on a lamp and saw him kneeling on the ground picking up the flower petals and bits that had broken off of the bouquet. She knelt down beside him to help.

"These were for you. Sorry, they had an accident," Tobias said handing her the bouquet. "Do you have a garbage can?"

Eileen led Tobias into the kitchen where a pot was stirring on its own. Tobias looked at it carefully as he dropped his handful of flower bits into the bin.

"What's that?" Tobias said pointing at the pot.

"Lunch, I made stew."

"I see that it is stew, but it's... stirring... on its own."

"Yes... about that..."

"What's going on Eileen?" Tobias was regarding her carefully.

"I'm a witch," Eileen said plainly, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"A witch?"

"A witch."

"And this is...?"

"Magic, Tobias."

"Is this why you couldn't answer me? The secret you were hiding?"

"Yes," Eileen said softly, afraid.

Tobias just looked at her. Then he started laughing. He laughed and then laughed harder, before leaving the kitchen and going to the living room to sit on the couch. Still he was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Eileen had hostility in her voice.

"It is just so.. so stupid Eileen!" Tobias pulled her onto the couch next to him. "You ran away from me because of what? You thought I wouldn't be able to handle it? That I wouldn't be able to look past it?"

"Well, there is that and the fact that if you found out and changed your mind that we could never see each other again. It wasn't something to laugh about."

"Eileen, I have a horrible secret that I kept from you as well."

"Now you're mocking me?!"

"No. It is quite horrible, actually. A terrible horrible secret, something that is sure to drive you away.

"You are mocking me!" Eileen leaped up from the couch.

"No, I'm not. Well, maybe a little bit." Tobias was chuckling again. "Okay yes, I am mocking you, but only because you are being ridiculous."

Eileen was defeated. He was mocking her. Was she really being so bad, was it that ridiculous that she ran from him, that she tried to protect her identity, that she didn't want to give up what she was just for him? Not quite yet, at least.

"Alright," Eileen said, sitting beside him again. "What is your big dark secret?"

"I play the accordion."

"Oh gosh," Eileen said with a laugh. "That is horrible!"

"So, about what I asked you last we-" Tobias started carefully before Eileen kissed him firmly on the lips, preventing him from finishing.

"Yes!" Eileen kissed him again as he pulled her into his lap, straddling him. They kissed passionately until Tobias gently pushed her away.

"Where do we go from here, Eileen?" Tobias was serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do know? You are a witch, can do magic, and can hopefully make my accordion sound good. What next? Obviously there is something, since you were so cautious in telling me."

"Well," Eileen began carefully. "Wizarding society has laws to protect us and non-magic folk - Muggles as you are called. One of those laws is a Statute of Secrecy, we are to keep our magic a secret unless there is a union between a wizard or witch and a muggle."

"So that is why you couldn't just come out and say it?" Tobias was thinking carefully, trying to understand the new situation he found himself in. "That's why you wanted to meet here, wanted me to just let myself in."

"Exactly. Then, it was an accident. But since we are together, it is fine that you know."

"What would have happened if I went screaming for the hills?"

"This," Eileen said, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "I would have had to erase your memory. Every memory of magic, this place, our time together, me. All of it. Gone."

"Well that is all the convincing I would have needed to come crawling back. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, Eileen."

"I love you, Tobias" Eileen nestled into his chest, as he kissed her gently.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

On a cool, brisk spring morning Eileen was with her friend Faywen from Hogwarts. She sat nervously, staring at a clock waiting for noon. At noon, she would start her new life. With only minutes to go, Faywen helped her into her veil, and they took their positions. Tobias was already at the altar, standing beside a preacher and a high warlock of the wizarding community.

Everyday Eileen was more and more impressed with how well Tobias took the new changes to their life. Just the fact that magic was possible was not even a cause for concern for him. As Tobias put it _anything is possible, who am I to deny it or worry about it unless it is posing a specific threat to me. _Eileen couldn't deny the wisdom in those sentiments, they had saved their friendship and were now allowing them to get married. Tobias was embracing their new life, honest about his feelings, and open to her world. She longed for the first time she would take him into Diagon Alley or to Hogsmeade and show him some of her favorite places.

Soon the wedding march began, accompanied with an odd sound of wizard instruments as they attempted to match the tune. While the sound was quite unpleasant, she loved it. Faywen walked down the aisle with a man named Augie who also happened to be married for a witch, a friend of theirs from school. Tobias didn't have much family, and no one really in the area to attend the wedding so it was very small. Eileen's father was there to walk her down the aisle, while her mother sat in the front row to cry happy tears. Eileen's grandparents were their smiling approvingly, her grandmother calling Tobias a "dish, for a muggle"_._ Then there was Augie and his wife and Faywen. She had sent an owl to invite Tom, but he did not reply. That was it for their happy day, with Tobias's lack of "wizarding" relations Eileen stuck by the statute of secrecy.

When Faywen and Augie reached the front of the small chapel, Eileen started down the aisle. She was so nervous that she kept her eyes on the floor, watching to be sure that she did not trip over her own feet. When she reached the front she handed her small bouquet of lilies to Faywen and joined hands with Tobias, looking at him for the first time. His face was streaked with tears, which she wiped quickly with a thumb, him blushing brightly. Just as the preacher was about to begin a hooded person walked into the chapel and took a seat in the shadows at the back of the chapel hardly to anyone's notice.

"It is love that gathers us here today," the preacher said. "Love between a man and a woman. Love stronger than the hatred during which they were brought together. With the Second World War raging, two young people chose to attend a university already damaged by the war, a university that may have been seen as less than idyllic. **Yet, even in the darkest of places, one can see a light**. It is this light that they saw in each other, emerging strong together. I would ask that if there was anyone here that knows of a reason that these two should not be wed, that they speak now, but judging from the crowd, I do not think it is necessary."

At this, Eileen's father chuckled as Faywen shot him a fierce glance at the sudden noise. Eileen's mother wept quietly, unable to control her happiness.

"At this time I invite you to profess your love for one another and exchange rings," the preacher said. "Tobias, we will begin with you."

"Eileen, from the moment that I first saw you, I knew that you were the woman that I wanted to spend my life with. I love you with all of my heart and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am that you love me too. I love you." Tobias smiled, his eyes ready to burst with tears of joy.

Then Tobias slipped a ring on her finger. Eileen returned his smile brightly.

"Tobias," Eileen said. "I knew from the moment that you suggested we leave the chemistry lab that you would be trouble. You never let me down in that respect. You always surprised me and found ways to get me to let my guard down. I needed that as much as I need you now. I love you, and love that I finally get to share with you something that makes me almost as happy as you do. And… I should be saying something about love but I'm lost… I'm rambling aren't I?"

Again there was laughter from Eileen's father followed by a quiet "that's my girl".

"Yes," Tobias said, tears in his smiling eyes. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me we will always be together."

"Always," Eileen said before whispering the word again.

She slipped a ring on Tobias's finger after which he held her hands tightly. A robed figure approached them as the preacher sat down, a wizard presider over marriage.

"Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince have professed their love for each other and exchanged rings. At this time we will perform a handfasting ceremony, tying them together always." With that, the wizard produced an elaborately knotted rope from a pocket of his robes and looped it around their hands firmly.

"The promises made today and this binding strengthen your union. You will be eternally bound. Do you wish to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes," Tobias and Eileen said.

"Tobias, please look into your love's eyes and meet Eileen's returning gaze."

"Tobias, will you share in Eileen's pain and seek to alleviate it?" With these words the binding rope began to glow, growing brighter with each vow. Yet Tobias did not waver, he responded to each with 'I will'. "Will you share in her laughter and see her positive radiant goodness? Will you share in Eileen's burdens? Will you grow with her spirit and aid her through the hard times? Will you honor Eileen as your equal, as an equal partner in this union? "

"I will." He said these words for the last time. With that the bright glow of the bindings faded, sealing his vow.

"Eileen, will you share in Tobias's pain and seek to alleviate it?" Again the binding started to glow. "Will you share in his laughter and see the good inside of him? Will you be a source of strength for Tobias in the difficult times that may lie ahead? Will you be the rock that will steady him when he wavers? Will you honor Tobias as your equal, as an equal partner in this union?"

"I will." The bindings once again faded.

"And so the binding is made. Tobias and Eileen, as your hands are bound together, so now are your spirits in an eternal bond. Matrimony is not formed in these cords, but by the life you now go on to live. 'May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other(2)'.

"At this time, I invite Father Michael back," the wizard said as he moved back to a seat at the front of the alter.

"A beautiful union has here been created," he said facing those gathered. "On behalf of those present and the beautiful love present here, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss."

Tobias lifted Eileen's veil and gingerly grabbed her chin, pulling her face upward before kissing her passionately, with much taste for the ceremony. Eileen, on the hand, grabbed him by the head when he broke away and pulled him back in for another one before wrapping her arms around his neck allowing him to hold her.

The ceremony over, Eileen and Tobias Snape processed out of the chapel with Faywen, Augie, his wife and Eileen's parents and grandparents. They had a small picnic in a nearby park where they ate lunch. Eileen's grandmother enchanted the area to be undetectable by muggles other than Tobias and Augie before conjuring some floating orbs of light 'which must be where Eileen' got it according Tobias. They danced the night away until it was late, the older folk already gone, it was just Augie and his wife, Faywen and the happy couple. Tobias alternated dancing with Eileen and Faywen who was currently unattached. Eileen even conjured an accordion for Tobias to play, which he did happily as he jigged, the group of them laughing hysterically at the noise before joining in the revelry. When they had finally exhausted themselves, the ladies removed the enchantments as the men cleaned up before they returned to their homes.

Upon arrival, Tobias rushed around the car he drove them home in and opened Eileen's door for her like he did when they first started dating, before Eileen started trying to get it open before he could make it there. She let him win their silly game this time.

He held out a hand to her. "Mrs. Snape."

"Mr. Snape," she said taking it and allowing herself to be helped out of the car.

Tobias scooped her into his arms and carried her to his apartment where they agreed they would live until they found a proper home. When they reached the door, Eileen produced her wand and magically opened the lock without a word as he carried her over the threshold and straight into the bedroom.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Eileen awoke the next morning to find she was still in her dress, one shoe still on with a throw blanket covering her alone in the bed. She blinked as she looked around the room before finding Tobias awake sitting in a chair, his long hair as disheveled as his clothes. It was obvious that he slept there.

"Good morning, Mrs. Snape."

"You slept in the chair?" Eileen questioned him.

"I put you in the bed and then went to the bathroom, by the time that I returned you were already asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Besides, you are beautiful to watch sleep."

"You were up all night?" Eileen said rising finally, trying to undo her dress on her own.

"No," Tobias said as he rose to help her with the ties at the back. "I fell asleep pretty quickly, but you slept a little late. I actually started preparing breakfast, if you would like?"

It was at this moment that Eileen realized that the apartment smelled slightly of cooking bacon.

"Just let me slip into something a bit more comfortable."

"I'll let you dress," Tobias said kissing her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Eileen dressed quickly, pulling on a green knit sweater and a pair of pajama pants. She scurried to the kitchen only to find Tobias already at the stove frying eggs in a pan. The table was set for two. A large plate in the center had bacon, there were two glasses of orange juice, two cups for tea, a jar of honey, and a plate set for each of them. Eileen rubbed his back as she passed him reaching for some bread to make toast as he finished the eggs which he plated for them. Sitting down at the table, Eileen and Tobias sat down for their first meal as a couple.

"Merlin's beard, I had no idea I was so hungry," Eileen said her third piece of bacon still being chewed with her eggs half gone. Then she looked panicked, Tobias simply looked at her and smiled. "Oh my goodness, what am I saying."

"Why, Mrs. Snape, you are blushing most fiercely." Tobias mocked her.

"I just let it out. All this time I've been with you, I always have to think before I say things, make sure I don't give anything away, and I just blurted out 'Merlin's beard' not even thinking about if you would even know what I meant or if you would think it was weird and I half expected a Howler to show up and-"

"Eileen," Tobias interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"My dear, you are rambling."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. If I don't know something, I'll ask, just be yourself, you don't have to hide anymore. We don't have to hide anymore. Not from wizards anyway. You said that things were taken care of, so that is how I see it."

"Of course, silly really, I guess I didn't think things would go so smoothly."

"I didn't think it would either, but I graciously accept it." Tobias said between bites. "Actually, things are going quite well. Just last week I had an interview in Cokesworth to be a quality inspection manager for their factory expansion."

"Really?" Eileen was intrigued. "How did it go."

"I got the job. I can start in a week, but they will give me up to two if I need extra time for relocation."

"That is excellent, Tobias," Eileen said as she reached across the table to hold his hand. "Let's finish breakfast and then we can run down the realtors and see if there are any for sale in the area."

"Actually, as soon as I got the job, I did that. I've got the listings right here."

Tobias rose from the table and returned with a rolled booklet with small black and white photos of houses in the area. He had already looked through the listings and made notes in red pen beside them with a few of the listings circled or Xed out.

"I've thought about what I could afford now with my savings and what my salary will be. I think I've narrowed it down to these three," Tobias said pointing.

One was a small yellow house, one floor on the outskirts of the city. Beside the listing Tobias noted _long commute, looks friendly, schools far away, large backyard, good for when we start a family. _Another was a two story white house with large windows with the notes that is listed as a fixer-upper to which Tobias had noted _small backyard, nice garden, barely affordable, schools far away, and mold issue in basement. _The last one was a brown brick building with small windows right that was park and river adjacent. Tobias had noted _great commute, most affordable, nice view, good schools._

"Well, this one seems like it is the one, now doesn't it? Eileen said pointing to the brick house.

"But why?" Tobias asked smiling.

"Well, it is the closest we are going to get to affordable."

"That is not a very good reason." Tobias was smiling again, as if he knew the answer he was looking for.

"Well, which one do you think?" Eileen asked.

"The brick one."

"Why, smartarse?" Eileen asked smacking him playfully in the arm.

"It looks unloved," Tobias replied matter-of-factly.

"Unloved?"

"Yes. Don't laugh," Tobias looked a bit hurt. "The white one was cared for, there is a large garden in the back, look in the window, it is open and welcoming. The yellow one is gorgeous, a family of five lived there."

"And the brick one?"

"A little old lady. We can be the ones who love that house."

"Alright, the brick one it is," Eileen said smiling.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

In just one week, Tobias and Eileen had moved their most necessary possessions to the new house. Tobias still had three weeks in his lease, so the rest of his things were there. It was right across from the river on Spinner's End in Cokesworth. It was a medium sized village, full of families that worked mostly for the textile mill just outside of town. The downtown was bustling and full of life with little shops and a farmers market for fresh veg daily. Each morning they would have breakfast together and pack their lunches before Tobias would take his car down the lane along the river to the farthest bridge before crossing over to the mill. Eileen would take the opportunity to go to market to get some things for dinner and bring them home before apparating in to work herself.

Tobias's hours were longer than Eileen's so after work she would apparate back home to move more things to the house. Tobias went back to his apartment on the weekends to pack as well. Between the two of them they had almost as many books as a small library. It was nothing to worry about, though. The house that they shared was nice. It had solid wood floors, and built-in bookshelves in the sitting room. One of the bookcases popped out to reveal a staircase up to the second floor, a feature that both of them thought was wonderful. The first floor had one bedroom, a restroom, the sitting room and the kitchen with a small attached dining room. It also had two staircases, the one behind the bookcase that led to the second floor, and one beside the back door in the kitchen that went down to the basement. The basement had a washer and dryer set, and an odd little tool room which Eileen was set upon turning into a potions laboratory. The second floor housed three rooms and another bathroom. From the outside, the house seemed very plain, but inside, it was marvelous.

As Eileen settled them into the house during the free hours, she began to bring out the building's natural grace. She put lace curtains up in the windows which were thick enough to give them privacy, but not so thick as to block out the natural light. She treated the wooden shelves of the bookcases to bring out their earthly glow before placing their books neatly on the shelves. When they first looked at the house, they looked at the bedrooms, the one downstairs would be a perfect guest room, and the three upstairs were perfect for them and if they had any children. They selected the largest room, and moved Tobias's bed into it since he had the larger bed. The closet was large, with two sides and full length mirrors for the doors.

On the last day of his lease Tobias arrived late from work. Coming in, he carried a large box covered with a sheet. He snuck into the house ignoring Eileen calling out to him from the kitchen and instead set out to work on his prize. He walked past her to the basement where he had a large ladder and brought it up.

"Just wait in here, don't ask any questions," Tobias said as he passed her, ladder in hand.

Eileen continued cooking them dinner with a puzzled look on her face. After about twenty minutes Tobias passed by again with the ladder. There was some banging and constant opening and closing of the door, but Eileen ignored it all. She already knew it was better that way than to ask questions when Tobias was working on a "surprise". When she was finally done, she set the table with two plates. Setting small oval glass bowls of potatoes and cabbage on the table alongside a plate of corned beef and some buttered bread. With nothing left to prepare, she went to the doorway to the sitting room.

"Dinner is ready," Eileen said, not looking in.

"Close your eyes," he said, a playful grin on his face. Eileen could feel him moving around him, placing his hands over her eyes. "Now carefully go into the sitting room."

Eileen walked forward, Tobias guiding her. He turned her around to face him.

"Now sit down," Tobias said.

Eileen eased herself down to what she thought would be one of their two hard folding chairs that they had in there temporarily, holding his hands for stability. However, when she reached the seat, she sunk in. Tobias let go of her hands and she could hear him moving away from her.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Eileen opened her eyes to find Tobias sitting on a large stuffed couch. She herself, was sitting in a large overstuffed armchair. A small wooden table was beside them, with a 1930s style cloisonne lamp with a black shade on it.

"Look up," Tobias suggested.

Eileen looked up, and attached to the ceiling was a small 1930s style art deco chandelier lamp. Lighting it was all of the candles that used to be their primary source of light in the house since they did not yet own any lamps or lights.

"Where on earth did you get these lamps?" Eileen said laughing.

"One of my coworkers was getting rid of some stuff and asked for help. I went with him and saw the lamps and asked how much for them and he let me have them for free."

"And the couch and chair?"

"I got those at the furniture store. I got my first paycheck today. I thought it was a good investment and didn't take me that long. I know they aren't the most elegant, but they were the most comfortable for sitting. I thought about it, and sat on a lot of couches and even curled up like you do on some to see if they were any good. These were the best."

"I love them."

"After dinner, do you want to break them in?"

**Chapter Notes**

This is a quotation from Persuasion by Jane Austen. It is from Frederick Wentworth's letter to Anne Elliott. If you haven't read it, DO IT! Of course, I own nothing of Jane Austen's works or characters, blah blah blah legal stuff, please don't sue me, I wish homage only!

The Hands of the Couple, Traditional Handfasting Prayer, unknown

31


End file.
